Trevor Nelson
|birth_place = Hackney, London, England, UK |show =Trevor Nelson |station = BBC Radio 1Xtra |timeslot =16:00-19:00 (Sat-Sun) |show2 =Trevor Nelson's Rhythm Nation |station2 =BBC Radio 2 |timeslot2 =20:00-22:00 (Sat) |style = R&B, soul hip-hop, rap and dance music |country = United Kingdom |prevshow = BBC Radio 1 Kiss FM (both the legal station and the previous Kiss 94 pirate) |web = trevornelson.com |}} Trevor Ricardo Nelson, MBE (born 7 January 1964Debretts biodata) is a British DJ and presenter. Early life Born in the Metropolitan Borough of Hackney to a family of St Lucian heritage, Nelson attended Central Foundation Boys' Grammar School (now known as Central Foundation Boys' School) in Cowper Street, Islington, London EC2, and Westminster Kingsway College."Trevor Nelson: My Life in Media", The Independent, 8 October 2007. His first job was in a shoe shop, but his love of music meant a part-time role as a DJ. Nelson found daytime work at a record importer in 1985, and widened his DJ experience putting on "warehouse parties" at the weekends.Radio Rewind - BBC Radio 1 People - Trevor Nelson He went on to work in A&R for record labels Cooltempo and EMI, promoting artistes such as D'Angelo, Mica Paris and Lynden David Hall; while also promoting events, including his own "Soul II Soul" and "The Lick". Radio career As a pioneer in the urban scene, Nelson started his broadcasting career at then pirate station Kiss in 1985. In 1990 it gained a broadcasting licence to become Kiss 100 London (Kiss FM), it was here that Nelson became director of the station and daytime DJ. Behind the decks Nelson cut his teeth as a DJ with Soul II Soul and promoted numerous club nights including the now legendary Lick parties. With a stint behind the scenes in A&R at Cooltempo, EMI, Nelson was instrumental in the careers of D’Angelo, Mica Paris and Lynden David Hall. In 1996, Nelson moved to BBC Radio 1 to present the first ever national RNB show ' The Rhythm Nation' and a year later began a Saturday afternoon programme which resulted in his winning a MOBO Award in 1997 as Best DJ. Nelson currently broadcasts across two radio networks. He previously presented weekdays, Monday to Friday 10:00am until 13:00 show on BBC Radio 1Xtra, and he started presenting Rhythm Nation on Saturday evenings on BBC Radio 2 in July 2016, replacing his Wednesday evening soul show. In November 2016 it was announced that Nelson would be leaving his weekday 10am-1pm show on 1Xtra and moving to Saturday and Sundays 4-7pm, showcasing the best in new and old R&B music, with DJ Ace taking over his slot. He has held this slot since 2011 after leaving the 1Xtra breakfast show which he presented with Gemma Cairney and previously Zena McNally. In 2010 he was awarded with the special gold lifetime achievement award for his services to broadcasting, at the Sony Radio Academy Awards. Nelson continues to DJ around the UK and Europe and is now in his tenth summer residency in Global Room nightclub in Pacha, Ibiza. He has released seven compilation albums, INCredible Sound of Trevor Nelson, The Soul Nation and Lick compilations. His most recent compilation album is The Trevor Nelson Collection. Picking up where his Lick compilations left off, he shares his favourite R&B, Soul and Rap classics from over the decades."Music Review – The Trevor Nelson Collection". On 21 March 2017 was a presenter for the Sara Cox Red Nose Day dancathon from 2am-5am. In August 2017, Trevor sat in for Ken Bruce on his Radio 2 show. Television career Nelson first appeared on television in 1998 on MTV UK and presenting The Lick on MTV Base off the back of his first RNB show on Radio 1. Nelson also appeared as a judge on the 2006 show Just the Two of Us (TV series)|Just the Two of Us, and again in 2007. From 12 September 2009 Nelson co-presented NFL UK, a weekly American Football highlights magazine show on Channel 5 with Natalie Pinkham. Trevor has worked on numerous BBC shows that include: "Holiday:you call the shots" / "Trevor Nelson's Urban Choice" / "The Players club" series and more recently he presented the coverage of the FIFA World Cup concert in South Africa for BBC2 in 2010. Trevor holds the distinction of being the very first black person to appear on Channel 5, appearing at 10:37pm on The Jack Docherty Show. Nelson regularly appears as a pundit on programmes where celebrities recall their detailed memories of popular culture. He also provided commentary on the 2012 Summer Olympics Opening Ceremony and 2012 Summer Olympics Closing Ceremony that was widely criticised in the media. Alicia Adejobi, "Trevor Nelson Slammed For 2012 Olympics Opening Ceremony Commentating", Taletela, 30 July 2012. Personal life A regulatory affairs specialist and A divorced father of two children and cat owner, Nelson lives in London, and is a fan of Chelsea Football Club. He also has a home in St Lucia. Trevor has a long lost brother who works as a PE teacher at the Dukeries Academy, New Ollerton named Mr White. He was appointed Member of the Order of the British Empire (MBE) in 2002 for his contribution to the Millennium Volunteers programme. Outside of Radio, Nelson currently owns & promotes his touring club brands including 'Soul Nation' & Classics, which launched at Ministry of Sound. Bibliography *Sounds Like London: 100 Years of Black Music in the Capital, 2013. (Contributor) References External links * * (BBC Radio 1Xtra) * (BBC Radio 2) Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:People from Hackney Central Category:People educated at Central Foundation Boys' School Category:English people of Saint Lucian descent Category:English radio DJs Category:Members of the Order of the British Empire Category:Black British radio presenters Category:BBC Radio 2 presenters Category:BBC Radio 1 presenters Category:BBC Radio 1Xtra presenters